My First Love is a Dryad
by Aya Heartfillia
Summary: Dikisahkan dalam legenda, Dryad atau Dewi Hutan bisa mengabulkan 1 keinginanmu dan hanya bisa jatuh cinta satu kali dalam hidupnya yang abadi..namun saat cinta sejatinya muncul, dia hanya memiliki 2 pilihan, mengubur perasaannya dalam-dalam dan hidup abadi, atau memberikan nyawanya pada pasangannya. Sebuah kisah cinta abadi yang tragis.
1. Synopsis

" **Saat hari pertama musim semi, dan kelopak bunga Sakura bermekaran, disaat itulah aku akan muncul dihadapanmu"**

Seorang pewaris bungsu dari keluarga Uchiha kembali ke rumah itu.. Sebuah rumah tradisional dengan sebuah pohon Shidaresakura yang berdiri kokoh ditengah taman rumah itu.

" **Dikatakan dalan legenda, dewi Hutan akan mengabulkan 1 permintaanmu bila ku berusaha menebang pohon yang ditinggalinya"**

Sasuke tidak mempercayai hal seperti itu, hal yang terdengar seperti bualan anak kecil.

Namun apa jadinya bila ternyata dewi hutan itu benar-benar nyata?

Dan takdir yang mengikat mereka lebih kuat dibanding apapun didunia ini..

' _ **Takdir antara Dewa atau Dewi dengan manusia hanyalah berakhir dengan 2 pilihan, dipisahkan oleh kematian atau bersatu dalam kematian.'**_

"Namaku Hinata"

Bukan sekedar cinta melankolis di drama-drama, tapi adalah cinta pertama dan terakhir, sebuah cinta yang abadi..


	2. Chapter 1

"hei, apa kau pernah dengar cerita tentang Dryad?" ucap Naruto yang meringsek masuk diantara Sasuke dan Sakura yang duduk berdampingan diatas sofa ruang kantornya.

"Dryad? Apa itu semacam alkohol?" kalimat Sasuke mendapat respon tatapan tajam dari Sakura.

"ah bukan, itu, Dewi pohon"

"berapa umurmu?" tanya Sasuke.

"29"

"kenapa kau mempercayai makhluk yang dianggap ada oleh anak umur 7 tahun?"

"terserah kau lah pantat ayam, tapi aku dengar ada sebuah pohon di dekat gunung, dan seseorang melihat seorang gadis berambut panjang sedang menari-nari di dahan pohon"

"apa kau sadar poin pembicaraanmu saat ini?" tanya Sakura mengejek.

"kita harus melihatnya!katanya, dewi pohon itu sangat 'indah'" Naruto membentuk kedua tangannya seperti mangkok dan meletakkannya di dada seakan itu adalah buah dada.

"wah cabul" Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya.

"menurut legenda, bila kita menebang pohon yang didiami Dryad, dia akan mengabulkan keinginan kita"

"kau yakin dia tidak akan menebas kepalamu lebih dulu?" tanya Sasuke sambil membuka buku didepannya.

"itu bila kita tidak bisa bernegosiasi"

"jadi maksudmu, kita harus bernegosiasi dengan makhluk itu?" tanya Sakura.

"yes!"

"mati saja kau" Sasuke berdiri dan keluar dari ruang kantornya.

Sasuke menyeruput kopi hitamnya yang baru dia beli di cafetaria beberapa saat setelah keluar dari 'omong kosong' Naruto.

"cih, peri hutan? Omong kosong" Sasuke duduk dibawah pohon dekat danau.

" _kau mempercayaiku dulu"_

Merinding.

Demi apapun Sasuke merasa bulu kuduknya berdiri saat suara itu terdengar ditelinganya. Dia menatap kie sekitarnya, namun dia sendirian disitu.

DRRT DRRT

"halo" Sasuke menjawab panggilan dari sekretarisnya di ponselnya.

" _Uchiha-san, ada tamu, beliau sedang menunggu diruanganmu"_

"siapa?"

" _kakek anda"_ mata Sasuke membulat.

"tunggu, aku segera kesana" dan Sasuke memutuskan panggilannya.

Sasuke berjalan cepat dan setibanya di ruangannya, Uchiha Madara sudah menunggunya dengan tongkat antik ditangannya.

"apa yang membuat kakek tiba-tiba kesini?"

"59 tahun yang lalu, aku membeli sebuah mesin traktor dan perlahan, kujadikan itu sumber penghasilanku, hingga akhirnya menjadi sebuah perusahaan" Sasuke memejamkan matanya, raut wajahnya menyesal karena pertanyaannya 1 menit yang lalu.

"aku membangunnya dengan kedua tanganku, mewariskannya pada putraku, Fugaku dan akhirnya pada mu,dan kau menananyakan alasanku datang keruangan ini? Anak nakal" Madara hendak mengayunkan tongkatnya ke arah Sasuke namun tongkat itu tertahan di udara.

"aku ingin minta bantuanmu" ucap kakeknya spontan membuat Sasuke memandangnya menyelidik.

"bantuan apa?"

"besok adalah hari peringatan nenenkmu, aku tidak bisa kesana, setidaknya cucunya bisa. Kau juga tidak pernah kesana beberapa tahun ini"

Sasuke berdehem pelan mendengar kalimat sarkastik kakeknya.

"baiklah, aku akan berangkat besok pagi"

"sebelum matahari terbit"

"baiklah" Sasuke menghela nafas.

"apa mungkin…" Madara menatap Sasuke yang memotong kalimatnya.

"kakek percaya pada peri hutan?"

"HAHAHAHAHA" Madara tertawa sebelum tersenyum pada Sasuke.

"kau bicara apa hah? Mana ada hal seperti itu didunia ini?" sebersit rasa kesal muncul dihati Sasuke.

"seharusnya aku tidak menanyakan sesuatu yang sudah kuketahui jawabannya"

"tentu saja"

Sasuke menghentikan mobil ferrari enzo putihnya didepan sebuah rumah tradisional di bawah kaki gunung.

"selamat datang Uchiha Sasuke-sama" sambut seorang kepala pelayan, Gin.

"semuanya sudah siap?" tanya Sasuke to the point

"persiapannya sudah siap tuan, saya juga sudah menyiapkan kamar untuk anda" Sasuke menggelengkan kepalanya.

"aku akan kembali ke Tokyo setelah upacara selesai"

"kalau begitu, biar saya siapkan makan siang"

"tidak, saya ada janji dengan seseorang siang ini" tanpa basa-basi lagi, Sasuke melangkah ke dalam rumah itu.

Namun perhatiannya terhenti pada pohon sakura besar di tengah taman teras rumahnya.

"membuat kaget saja" bisik Sasuke pada dirinya sendiri.

"mendiang nenek membiarkan pohon ini tidak ditebang saat membangun rumah ini pada ulang tahun anda yang ke-10 " Gin tiba-tiba muncul disebelahnya.

"kenapa aku baru mengetahui ini? Bukankah saat aku kesini, pohon ini belum ada?"

"sebelumnya, kedatangan terakhir anda adalah 3 tahun yang lalu dan bila anda tidak ingat, anda sering bermain di pohon ini saat anda masih kecil."

Entah sarkastik atau berusaha sopan, tapi Sasuke tiba-tiba kehilangan minat berlama-lama didepan pohon ini.

Namun Sasuke merasa ada yang aneh, dia seperti pernah bermain dibawah pohon itu, tapi dia tidak ingat.

' _selamat datang'_

Sasuke berbalik dan menatap Gin yang 7 langkah dibelakangnya.

"kau barusan bilang apa?"

"saya tidak mengatakan apa-apa tuan" dahi Sasuke mengernyit.

"apa ada pelayan perempuan disini?"

"tidak ada tuan, hanya saya dan anak laki-laki saya"

Pria 25 tahun itu membalikkan badannya danberjalan meninggalkan pelayannya dan menuju ke kamarnya.

"aku benci tradisional" ucapnya saat membuka pintu kamarnya yang 'sangat' tradisional.

Sasuke duduk di pinggir futon yang sudah disediakan, bersebelahan dengan meja lampu. Tangannya terulur membuka laci pertama di meja itu dan dia hanya menemukan sebuah jepit rambut dengan hiasan bunga sakura dan yang paling aneh, ada batang bunga sakura yang sudah layu dan tua.

"kenapa mereka meletakkan sampah di laciku?" dia meletakannya kembali, namun ekor matanya tetap melirik jepit rambut itu.

"arrghh!" tiba-tiba kepalanya terasa pusing dan sekelebatmemori seakan memaksa masuk ke dalam kepalanya.

Ingatan tentang seorang gadis berambut panjang dan kulit seputih susu.

"mimpi di musim semi" ucapnya tiba-tiba.

"apa-apaan itu" lanjutnya lagi.

Upacara peringatan neneknya sudah selesai, dan Sasuke akan bersiap kembali ke kota. Namun saat dia meletakkan bunga hadapan abu neneknya, sebuah gulungan hitam yang nampak usang menjadi perhatiannya.

"apa ini?" tanya Sasuke pada Gin.

"dia juga 'tuan putri' di rumah ini" tangan Sasuke perlahan membuka gulungan itu dan sebuah lukisan seorang gadis berambut panjang yang tersenyum menyambutnya, namun yang paling unik adalah iris mata gadis itu.

"dia mirip hantu" ucapnya polos.

"tuan pernah bilang, dia adalah gadis tercantik yang pernah anda temui" Sasuke menunjuk dirinya sendiri.

"aku?"

"iya, tepatnya 20 tahun yang lalu"

' _ **apa ada sesuatu yang kulupakan?'**_ tanyanya pada dirinya sendiri.

Pewaris bungsu itu keluar dari kuil neneknya dan berdiri di depan pohon sakura yang belum berbunga.

"kenapa aku merasa janggal?" Sasuke menutup matanya dan mencoba berpikir sebelum aroma bunga sakura menyentuh indera penciumannya, membuatnya membuka mata.

" _ **saat hari pertama musim semi, aku akan muncul dihadapanmu sebagai kelopak bunga sakura"**_

Entah apa yang membuatnya mengingat kalimat itu, namun luapan emosi dan air ata tiba-tiba memenuhi Sasuke, membuatnya tanpa sadar meneteskan air mata.

DRRT DRRT

Sasuke menghapus air matanya dan meraih ponselnya yang bergetar di saku celananya.

"halo"

" _Sasuke, kau sudah sampai?"_

"iya kak"

" _kapan kau berencana pulang?"_

"sore ini" Sasuke melirik jam tangan di pergelangan tangan kirinya.

" _kakek menyuruhmu tinggal lebih lama"_

"aku malas berlama-lama disini" Sasuke berjalan keluar dari rumah itu.

" _hei jangan bilang begitu! Itu rumah nenekmu"_ suara Madara tiba-tiba memekakkan telinga Sasuke.

"aku akan pikirkan alasanku untuk tinggal disini, sampai nanti kek" Sasuke memutus panggilannya lebih dulu.

Tanpa dia sadari, pria itu sudah berada di depan danau di belakang rumahnya.

Sasuke ingat saat musim dingin, danau disini akan membeku dan saat musim semi, keluarganya sering mengajaknya piknik di pinggir danau.

 _Sasuke duduk dipinggir danau yang ada didepan rumahnya, pikirannya melayang entah kemana._

" _jadi disini aku hampir mati" ucap Sasuke seraya menyeruput kopi ditangannya._

 _Angin hangat musim semi menyapa Sasuke dengan menyibakkan surai raven-nya._

 _SRAK_

 _Sasuke menoleh kebelakang saat mendengar suara dari semak-semak namun tidak ada orang._

" _Aw!" kali ini Sasuke berdiri dan mendekati semak-semak itu._

" _siapa disana?"_

 _Tidak ada suara._

" _keluarlah" ucap Sasuke datar._

 _Tak berapa lama, seseorang keluar dari semak-semak itu dan menampakkan seorang gadis._

 _Gadis yang mengenakan gaun putih selutut dengan corak bunga sakura dibawahnya, kulitnya yang putih bersih, surai indigonya yang dihiasi kelopak bunga Sakura itu adalah mahkotanya, tergerai sampai punggungnya dan iris matanya yang unik seakan menatap Sasuke dalam._

 _Iris seperti bulan._

" _ha-lo" sapa gadis itu._

 _Dalam satu hembusan angin.._

 _Sasuke meneteskan air matanya._

Nafas terengah-engah Sasuke mengisi suasana didalam ruangan itu.

"mimpi apa itu" Sasuke merutuki dirinya sendiri saat tertidur di kamarnya.

"tuan sudah bangun" sapa Gin yang memanggil dari luar kamarnya.

"jam berapa ini?"

"lewat tengah malam tuan" Sasuke memejamkan matanya kesal, dia berencana pulang tadi sore dan menginap di hotel.

"baiklah" ucap Sasuke saat membuka pintu kamarnya dan menampakkan Gin yang masih memakai seragam.

"kau kenapa belum tidur?" tanya Sasuke.

"saya masih mengerjakan pekerjaan saya" jawab Gin dengan senyum.

Sasuke hanya ber 'oh' ria dan memutuskan ingin minum sesuatu.

Sasuke meneguk segelas air putih di dapur dan berniat kembali ke kamarnya, sebelum matanya menangkap sesuatu yang sedikit 'janggal'.

Sosok berambut sepunggung itu nampak berdiri di bawah pohon sakura.

"Gin?" Sasuke berbasa-basi, dia dengar bila kita memanggil seseorang saat ada hantu, hantu itu akan menghilang.

Ya, persetan dengan image berani Sasuke.

Namun sosok itu tidak bergeming, dan malah berniat membalikkan tubuhnya.

" _wah, wajahnya pasti seram"_ ucap Sasuke dalam hatinya, namun kakinya seakan kaku untuk sekedar berlari dari situ.

Sosok itu berbalik dan menatap Sasuke yang terdiam.

Kulit putihnya bersinar karena sinar bulan yang menerpanya, rambut berwarna indigo itu seakan menyibakkan harum semerbak, dan wajahnya yang sangat cantik, menjadi pemandangan Sasuke saat ini.

Bila kita pikirkan, apa ada hantu seperti ini?

"kau" Sasuke bicara pada gadis yang sekarang tersipu.

"ha-lo" Sasuke sedikit tersentak mendengar suaranya, dia yakin ini bukan hantu, dan yang lebih penting lagi..

GREP

Sasuke berjalan ke arahnya dan menarik gadis itu dalam pelukannya.

"aku merindukanmu" bisik Sasuke pada gadis itu seraya memeluknya erat dan suara isakan terdengar dari Sasuke.

Mereka berpelukan dibawah pohon Sakura yang sudah bertahun-tahun tidak berbunga, namun hari ini, tumbuh satu bunga di dahannya.

TBC

Holla! Maaf Aya baru update chapter 1 setelah sinopsisnya keluar 2 minggu yang lalu ^^' ada masalah dengan laptop Aya, dan semua dokumen aya hilang, termasuk file fanfic T.T

Btw, ini adalah fanfic pertama Aya ber-genre Romance-Fantasy, jadi maafkan semua ke-khilaf an Aya :3

Don't forget to Review .


	3. Chapter 2

"aku merindukanmu" bisik Sasuke seraya isakan terdengar dari Sasuke.

Tanganku terangkat hendak membalas pelukan Sasuke, namun Sasuke terlebih dulu menjauhkan dirinya.

"maaf" ucapnya sambil menghapus air matanya.

Aku menatapnya penuh tanya, namun bibirku menahan semua pertanyaan yang akan keluar.

"apa yang kulakukan?" tanya Sasuke pada dirinya sendiri, membuatku tersenyum kecil.

"siapa kau? Apa yang kau lakukan di rumah nenekku tengah malam begini?" aku memperhatikan Sasuke, tangannya yang tadi memelukku dimasukkan ke dalam saku celananya, tatapan matanya yang nampak sembab karena menangis kini memandangku tajam.

"kau tuli? Atau bisu? Kenapa tidak menjawabku?" tanya Sasuke lagi saat aku tidak mengatakan apapun, namun memandang matanya lurus.

 _Ah, onyx meneduhkan itu._

"berhubung kau bukan han- maksudku, kau seorang gadis, aku akan minta pelayanku mengantarmu ke asalmu" Sasuke berbalik dan hendak pergi.

 _Bagaimana bisa aku pergi saat disini adalah rumahku? Bersamamu.._

"a-aku" langkah Sasuke akhirnya terhenti.

"aku adalah kelopak bunga sakura yang turun saat hari pertama musim semi, dan salju saat hari pertama musim dingin"

"aku adalah kelopak bunga sakura yang turun saat hari pertama musim semi, dan salju saat hari pertama musim dingin"

Wah, gila

Apa yang sekarang dia bicarakan?

Salju apa?

Bunga apa?

Kalau bukan hantu, dia pasti gangguan mental.

"kau gila ya?" tanyaku to the point saat membalikkan badanku ke arah gadis itu.

"tidak"

"lalu? Gangguan mental?" namun gadis itu menggelengkan kepalanya.

"seseorang bilang aku hanya tersesat" apa lagi ini..

"siapa bilang?"

"seseorang yang baik"

Wah, apa-apaan gadis ini

"aku merubah keputusanku, pergilah sekarang, tidak ada yang mengantarmu" ucapku dingin seraya menunjuk gerbang kayu besar di seberang kami.

Namun gadis itu memandangku dengan matanya yang besar dan indah itu.

Apa aku bilang indah?

"ah terserah, aku mau tidur, tinggalah disini tapi ingat, hanya malam ini" aku berjalan menjauhi gadis itu dan mengunci diriku didalam kamar.

~SasuHina~

Sasuke terbangun karena suara berisik diluar.

"apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Sasuke kaget saat melihat gadis 'hantu' itu sedang menggali lubang di dekat pohon sakura.

"ah selamat pagi" ucapnya dengan senyuman.

"Gin!" panggil Sasuke, namun nihil, tidak ada jawaban.

Dirumah yang tidak terlalu besar di pinggir hutan seperti ini, tidak mungkin tidak ada yang mendengar teriakan seperi itu.

"kau membunuh Gin?" ucapku saat melihat kain putih besar disamping gadis itu.

"selamat pagi tuan" Sasuke menengok kesamping dan melihat Gin dengan pakaian pelayannya dan nampan berisi makanan.

"apa yang gadis ini lakukan di tanah nenekku?" bisik Sasuke pada Gin.

"aku sedang menanam bunga" jawab gadis itu.

"aku tidak bicara padamu, dan apa kau pikir kau bisa seenaknya membolongi tanah orang?" tunjuk Sasuke membuat gadis itu merengut kesal.

"nona ini sedang menanam bunga" Sasuke menatap Gin kesal, apa dia pikir Sasuke buta?

"terserahlah" Sasuke mengibaskan tangankirinya dihadapan Gin, dan pria paruh baya itu tersenyum.

"apa tuan ingin sarapan di ruang teh atau dikamar?"

"ruang teh" dan Gin berlalu pergi.

"hei kau" panggil Sasuke membuat gadis itu berdiri dan menyeka keringat yang turun di pipinya dengan punggung tangan kanannya.

"kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku tadi malam" ucap Sasuke sambil memperhatikan wajah gadis itu yang terkena tanah karena tangannya.

"aku tinggal disini" tunjuk gadis itu ke arah pohon sakura.

"kau pikir aku bodoh?" gadis itu menggelengkan kepalanya.

"aku memang tinggal disini"

"mana mungkin manusia tinggal diatas pohon" jawab Sasuke enteng.

"aku juga bukan manusia" Sasuke tertawa sebelum memandang gadis itu horror.

"aku bisa gila" bisik Sasuke pada dirinya sendiri.

Namun saat Sasuke akan pergi, dia menyadari sesuatu.

"pohon ini" tunjuk Sasuke pada Pohon sakura yang berbunga lebat di atasnya.

Seraya Sasuke memperhatikan bunga sakura yang mekar dengan indahnya, angin segar menerpanya dan menerbangkan kelopak-kelopak bunga sakura.

Dan salah satu kelopak itu mendarat diatas kepala gadis yang sedang tersenyum menatapnya.

Seperi déjà vu yang menyakitkan, sebuah memori seakan meringsek masuk kedalam kepala Sasuke.

Sebuah kenangan tentang hari pertama musim semi, pohon sakura, dan seorang gadis dengan iris mata seperti bulan.

" _ **kapan aku akan bertemu lagi denganmu Hinata?" tanya Sasuke kecil di bawah pohon Sakura yang mekar.**_

" _ **saat kau melihat pohon ini mekar, aku akan muncul sebagai kelopaknya" ucap gadis itu.**_

"siapa kau?" tanya Sasuke pada gadis itu.

Sasuke menatap gadis itu, onyx milik Sasuke bertemu dengan iris bulan milik gadis itu.

Iris bulan.

Gadis dalam lukisan di ruang abu neneknya, dan gadis dalam ingatannya,

Apa dia gadis dihadapannya saat ini?

"a-aku" ucap gadis itu terbata-bata.

"siapa kau?! Jawab aku!" Sasuke mengguncang tubuh gadis itu dengan mencengkram erat bahunya.

Namun gadis itu terdiam, tanpa sepatah kata keluar dari bibirnya.

Sasuke pun terdiam, melepaskan cengkramannya dan masuk kekamarnya.

Sudah 1 minggu sejak kepulangan Sasuke dari rumah neneknya, dan dia masih memikirkan gadis itu.

Siapa dia?

Sasuke langsung pulang ketika gadis itu tidak menjawab pertanyaannya dan memutuskan melupakan semuanya, namun usahanya gagal.

Dan belakangan ini penyakit Sasuke mulai kambuh seiring dengan hampir berakhir musim bunga sakura.

Sejak 10 tahun yang lalu, Sasuke kesulitan dengan bunga-bunga yang layu terutama Bunga sakura.

Dia akan menangis tersedu-sedu dan dadanya terasa begitu sakit ketika dia melihat pohon Sakura mulai layu dan itu menyiksanya, karena itu di rumah Sasuke atau kantornya, tidak ada satupun bunga yang ditanam.

Pernah sekali, Sasuke sampai dilarikan kerumah sakit karena tak sadarkan diri setelah hujan badai semalaman, dan dokter mengira dia terkena serangan jantung ringan, karena itu Sasuke tidak pernah lepas dari obat-obatan.

Dia terbangun dengan mata sembab dan dada yang sesak dan hati yang terasa kosong..

Seakan ada seseorang yang dia lupakan, sepotong kenangan yang dia lupakan..

~SasuHina~

"apa yang kau pikirkan?" tanya Itachi diruang rapat, semua karyawannya menatap Sasuke yang melamunkan sesuatu.

"tidak ada"

"baiklah, rapat kali ini sampai disini" Itachi membubarkan rapatnya dan menyisakan dia dan adiknya diruangan itu.

"Sasuke?"

"ya?"

"kau belum ceritakan tentang upacara nenek?"

"apa yang harus diceritakan? Aku hanya meletakkan dupa dan bunga"

"tapi kenapa wajahmu begitu? Kau hanya tinggal disana semalam" Itachi menautkan jari-jarinya.

"tidak ada yang terjadi" Sasuke menatap Itachi lalu hendak keluar dari ruangan itu.

"tentang kejadian di danau 10 tahun yang lalu, kau sudah tau kejadiannya?" langkah Sasuke terhenti.

"maksudmu?"

"apa kau sudah bertemu dengan gadis itu?" dahi Sasuke mengernyit, apa maksud kakaknya saat ini?

"gadis apa?"

"kau masih ingat cerita yang dulu sering kuceritakan sebelum kau tidur?" Sasuke diam

Tentu saja dia ingat cerita pengantar tidur kakaknya yang unik dan menyedihkan itu.

"keluarga Uchiha adalah pelayan dewa, karena itu keturunan keluarga kita panjang umur dan selalu beruntung dalam hidupnya" Itachi menatap Sasuke yang masih membeku di ambang pintu.

"kukira itu hanya cerita yang dikarang nenek saat aku masih kecil, tapi kemudian aku bertemu dengan-Nya" Sasuke mendekati kakaknya yang masih melanjutkan ceritanya.

"10 tahun yang lalu saat kau hampir mati di danau itu, Dia menolongmu"

"apa maksudmu? Cerita yang jelas" ucap Sasuke.

"dewa itu adalah seorang Dryad, dewi pohon yang mendiami pohon di rumah nenek dan memberi kesuburan di sekitarnya."

Seperti puzzle yang tersusun, Sasuke mengetahui alasan pertemuannya dengan gadis itu…

"akhirnya aku tau kenapa kau senang sekali ke rumah nenek, ternyata kau menemui 'gadis' itu" Itachi tertawa.

"awalnya aku tidak mau mengungkapkan ini, tapi kurasa kau akan mengetahuinya cepat atau lambat"

"namanya-" sebelum Itachi selesai, Sasuke memotong kalimatnya.

"Hinata" nama itu seakan terucap begitu saja dari bibirnya.

"aku harus kesuatu tempat" Sasuke meninggalkan kakaknya di ruangan itu.

Sasuke melajukan mobilnya ke pedalaman Jepang, menuju rumah rumah neneknya yang berdiri dilembah gunung.

"selamat datang Tuan, tidak ada yang memberitau kedatangan anda, saya belum menyiapkan apapun" ucap Gin yang menyambut Sasuke yang nampak terburu-buru.

"dimana gadis itu?" tanya Sasuke, namun perhatian Sasuke teralih pada pohon Sakura yang hampir layu.

Sasuke menuju kamarnya dan membuka laci mejanya, mengambil sebuah jepit rambut dan cabang bunga sakura yang kering itu.

"ini milik siapa?"tanya Sasuke pada Gin.

"itu milik nenek anda" jawab Gin, namun Sasuke semakin frustasi.

Sasuke mengacak rambutnya kesal lalu berjalan keluar, menuju danau.

"siapa yang aku lupakan? Kenapa ini menyiksaku?" Sasuke berada dipinggir danau dan tangannya menyentuh bunga lily yang layu.

Namun matanya menangkap seseorang yang duduk di pinggir danau tak jauh darinya, dan orang itu menyadari keberadaan Sasuke.

"kau" Sasuke mendekati gadis bulan itu dan gadis itu berdiri.

"siapa sebenarnya kau?" tanya Sasuke memandang langsung iris bulan gadis itu.

"kenapa aku menangis saat pertama kali melihatmu? Kenapa wajahmu ada di lukisan itu? Dan yang lebih penting.." Sasuke masih memandang gadis itu

"apa kau gadis dalam ingatanku?"

Air mata gadis itu membasahi pipinya seiring dengan perasaan berkecamuk Sasuke.

"akhirnya aku bisa menyapamu Sasuke" ucap gadis itu dengan suara bergetar.

"namaku Hinata"

" _ **namaku Hinata"**_

Déjà vu itu kembali mengisi kepala Sasuke, seakan kejadian ini pernah terjadi sebelumnya.

TBC


	4. Chapter 3

"akhirnya aku bisa menyapamu Sasuke" ucap gadis itu dengan suara bergetar.

"namaku Hinata"

" _ **namaku Hinata"**_

Déjà vu itu kembali mengisi kepala Sasuke, seakan kejadian ini pernah terjadi sebelumnya.

~SasuHina~

"katakan padaku, apa kita saling mengenal?" tanya Sasuke seraya keduanya duduk di pinggir teras rumah, berhadapan dengan pohon Sakura.

"bisa dibilang begitu" jawab gadis itu datar.

"apa kau kerabatku?" Hinata menggeleng.

"apa kau dryad?" dan Hinata mengangguk.

Sasuke ikut mengangguk seakan memikirkan sesuatu namun kembali memandang gadis itu.

"Aku sedang tidak mau bercanda"

"kau bertanya apa aku dryad, aku menjawabnya dan kau tidak percaya"

"baiklah, buktikan!" Hinata mengangguk dan tangannya menyentuh permukaan tanah tanpa rumput disebelah kanan pijakan kaki kanan Sasuke.

Tidak perlu waktu lama untuk melihat rumput hijau segar tumbuh diatasnya.

"baiklah" Sasuke meneguk ludahnya saat melihat itu.

"kau tidak takut?" tanya Hinata.

"separuh masa kecilku sudah dihabiskan dengan kakakku menceritakan hal-hal seperti ini, kurasa kau juga salah satunya"

"maksudmu?"

"tuan, anda mau segelas teh?" tanya Gin yang muncul entah darimana.

"tidak, aku akan kembali ke Tokyo sebentar lagi" Hinata memandang Sasuke.

"kau akan kembali?" gadis itu hanya mendapat 'hn' sebagai jawabannya.

"oh begitu ya" nada suara Hinata mulai menurun.

Sasuke menengok kesebelahnya dan melihat gadis itu menunduk.

"dengan apa aku harus memanggilmu? Kita kelihatan seumuran" Hinata tertawa pelan mendengarnya.

"aku lebih tua 200 tahun darimu"

"oh begitu, jadi bagaimana dengan nenek?"

"kau bercanda ya?"

"tidak" raut wajah Sasuke terlihat serius.

"aku baru tau ada dewi semacam itu"tambahnya.

"dewi pohon?" Sasuke menjawabnya dengan mengangguk.

"bagaimana kau lahir?" tanya Sasuke.

"dari satu tetes airmata Aphrodite yang menetes di tanah bumi, tumbuh sebuah pohon dan seorang dewa atau dewi akan lahir saat bunga pertama tumbuh.

"kau kenal dengan nenekku?"

"bahkan aku kenal dengan nenek dari nenekmu"jawab Hinata santai.

"begitu"

"Misaki sangat mencintai keluarganya, dan aku berteman baik dengannya"

"tak heran ada lukisan wajahmu di ruang abu nenekku"

Hinata menatap Sasuke cepat, mulutnya terbuka ingin mengatakan sesuatu namun entah apa yang menahannya.

"aku harus kembali" Sasuke berdiri.

"apa kau akan kembali?"

" _ **apa kau akan kembali?"**_

Kalimat yang diucapkan Hinata seakan adalah sebuah kalimat yang pernah dia dengar.

"a-aku tidak tau" jawab Sasuke.

Tak lama, Sasuke kembali ke rumahnya dan masuk ke kamar.

~SasuHina~

Entah berapa kalipun Sasuke memikirkannya, ini semua seperti tidak nyata, dia merasa seperti anak umur 7 tahun yang berhayal bertemu seorang dewi dirumahnya.

Selanjutnya apa?

dia jatuh cinta pada dewi itu?

Atau parahnya mereka pernah berjanji menikah saat kamikecil?

Wah, rasanya Sasuke

mau menghantamkan kepalaku ke dinding.

DRRT DRRT

"halo" jawab Sasuke seraya tangan kirinya menggosok rambut basahnya dengan handuk.

"oi teme, ayo berkencan!" Sasuke menjauhkan ponselnya dari telinganya dan melihat nama penelpon.

"apa kau mulai kehilangan saraf otakmu?"

"hahaha, aku dan Sakura akan tiba di restoran biasa 15 menit lagi"

"hn" dan Sasuke menutup panggilannya.

Pria 25 tahun itu melempar handuknya keatas kasur dan menuju klosetnya.

"kau mau kemana?" tanya Itachi yang sedang duduk di mini bar.

"menemui Naruto dan Sakura" jawab Sasuke seadanya sambil meraih kunci mobil

"aku akan tidur di apartemen malam ini" tambah Sasuke, Itachi mengerutkan dahinya.

"tumben"

Sasuke dan Itachi hanya tinggal berdua di rumah yang ditinggalkan orang tua mereka karena ayah dan ibunya memutuskan untuk pindah ke Kyoto dan menjauhi kota besar seperti Tokyo.

Sasuke memakirkan mobilnya di sebuah restauran sushi ditengah kota.

Namun belum sempat Sasuke menginjakkan kakinya ke dalam restauran itu, dia melihat kerumunan orang didekat air mancur besar disebrang restauran.

Namun dia terlalu tidak tertarik dengan itu dan memilih masuk kedalam.

"disini!" Sakura melambaikan tangannya, memberi Sasuke tanda.

"sudah kupesankan" ucap Sakura saat Sasuke hendak membuka buku menu.

"paket sakura dengan sashimi" tambah Sakura dengan bangga.

"dia lebih tau menu kesukaanmu daripada aku" ucap Naruto sarkastik.

"bagaimana kabar nenekmu?"

"kau meledek?" tanya Sasuke pada Naruto.

"aku merasa bersalah tidak bisa ikut" Naruto seperti pura-pura tidak mendengar kalimat Sasuke.

"lain kali kita bisa ikut kan" jawab Sakura pada drama Naruto.

"iya dan kita bisa mencari pohon dryad!" kalimat Naruto seakan kejutan listrik bagi Sasuke.

"jangan bicara hal-hal seperti itu lagi" mendengar kalimat Sasuke, baik Naruto maupun Sakura pun terdiam.

"em, ada apa diluar sana? Sejak aku datang, sepertinya sudah ramai?" tanya Sakura pada seorang pelayan yang menghampiri mereka.

"ah, ada fenomena alam menakjubkan disana, sebuah pohon sakura besar tiba-tiba muncul disana, padahal musim bunga Sakura akan segera berakhir"

Sasuke menoleh kearah pohon sakura yang berbunga diluar sana dan melihat itu tiba-tiba menggelitik Sasuke untuk mendekatinya.

"kau tertarik Sasuke?" tanya Sakura, namun tidak ada jawabn dari pria yang hanya memandangi keluar jendela.

"apa mungkin?" tanya Sasuke pada dirinya sendiri saat dia sudah berdiri di seberang pohon itu, bersiap menyebrang jalan tanpa melihat lampu penunjuk jalan.

Namun saat 2 langkah sasuke mulai maju tanpa melihat kesisi kirinya, sebuah tarikan kuat menariknya mundur.

"kau" suara Sasuke terdengar sangat pelan saat melihat sosok gadis yang menariknya.

"apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Sasuke ketus.

"a-aku.."

"bagaimana kau bisa kesini? Kau mengikutiku ya?" belum sempat Sasukemendengar jawaban Hinata, sebuah bunyi nyaring terdengar dibelakangnya.

CRASH

Alangkah kagetnya Sasuke saat melihat sebuah truk menabrak seorang pejalan kaki yang hendak menyebrang dari seberang jalan.

"aku melindungimu" ucap Hinata seraya mereka berdua melihat darah yang mengucur dari tubuh pesepeda itu dan supir truk yang mabuk itu diamankan petugas polisi.

~SasuHina~

Aku memandangi gadis dihadapanku, dia yang entah muncul darimana dan 'menyelamatkan' diriku dari kecelakaan yang bisa saja aku yang jadi korbannya, dengan heran.

Setelah memperkenalkannya dengan Naruto dan Sakura sebagai 'kerabat' dari desa, dia mulai memesan sushi dan sashimi dengan porsi besar.

"apa ada lagi yang ingin kau pesan?" tanyaku seraya melihat kearah jam tanganku, dia sudah makan setengah dari menu selama 2 jam.

"tidak" gadis itu mengelap bibirnya dengan punggung tangan kanannya.

"aku mau makan burger keju" kalimat itu membuatku menatap gadis ini tak percaya.

Apa perutnya tempat sampah? Kemana semua makanan yang dia makan?

"kau baru makan hampir 1,5 kg ikan salmon dan kau bilang kau belum kenyang?"

"aih biarkan saja dia teme! Kau mau burger keju? Ayo kita ke Mcdonald" ajak Naruto yang nampak terpesona saat aku memperkenalkan Hinata tadi.

"kau yakin dia kerabatmu?" bisik Sakura sambil melirik cara makan Hinata yang 'cukup' berantakkan.

Sasuke yakin Hinata melihat Sumpit atau garpu yang ada diatas meja, namun gadis itu memilih mengacak makanannya dengan tangan mungilnya dan membuat sekitar bibirnya berantakan.

"aku juga tidak yakin" Sasuke meraih selembar tisu dan mengelap pelan sudut bibir Hinata dan membuat gadis itu terdiam.

"cuci tanganmu, aku akan mengantarmu pulang" Sasuke berdiri dan keluar dari restauran itu.

Hinata mengangguk dan langsung mencari wastafel.

"sampai ketemu lagi Naruto dan Sakura! Aku suka namamu" ucap Hinata seraya tersenyum.

Hinata menghampiri Sasuke yang berdiri di bawah pohon Sakura, semua kecelakaan tadi sudah dibereskan oleh petugas setempat.

"cantik kan?" ucap Hinata seraya berdiri disamping Sasuke dengan kedua tangannya terlipat kebelakangnya.

"dengar" Hinata menoleh pada Sasuke.

"aku tak peduli bagaimana kau bisa sampai kesini, mungkin kau menggunakan kekuatan dewamu tapi aku tak peduli" Hinata menatap Sasuke yang memandangnya tajam.

"aku bertanya padamu, apa ada ingatan tentangmu yang aku lupakan?" Sasuke menatap Hinata lurus, meminta jawaban jujur gadis itu.

Namun gadis itu menggeleng.

"kalau begitu pergilah, aku tak mau melihat wajahmu, baik itu secara sengaja atau kebetulan" Sasuke mengalihkan pandangannya.

saat dia menengok kesebelah, Hinata menghilang dan tiba-tiba angin bertiup cukup kencang hingga menerbangkan kelopak-kelopak bunga sakura didepannya.

TBC

Holaaaa~ Aya kembali membawakan chapter 3 MFIAD :3 dan Aya mau berterima kasih untuk review-review para pembaca yang sudah berbaik hati meluangkan sedikit waktu dan kuotanya untuk membaca dan memberi saran di cerita Aya

Dan akan ada sedikit keterlambatan untuk chapter 4 dan selanjutnya, karena Aya lagi mempersiapkan ujian-ujian sekolah dan tryout yang akan datang T.T

Bila ada saran / kritik, silahkan, Aya menerima semua bentuk saran :3

Terima kasih~


	5. Chapter 4

"aku bertanya padamu, apa ada ingatan tentangmu yang aku lupakan?" aku menatap Hinata lurus, meminta jawaban jujur gadis itu.

Namun jawaban gadis itu membuatku semakin kecewa, gadis itu menggelengkan kepalanya.

"kalau begitu pergilah, aku tak mau melihat wajahmu, baik itu secara sengaja atau kebetulan" aku mengalihkan pandanganku dan berusaha bersikap dingin padanya.

Dan setelah beberapa detik, aku tidak melihatnya disampingku lagi.

Gadis itu sudah pergi.

~SasuHina~

Aku pulang dengan perasaan berkecamuk dalam hatiku, entah apa yang salah, tapi kenapa hatinya tidak membiarkannya tenang setelah kejadian tadi?

Dan kenapa disaat seperti ini, hujan harus turun dengan deras?

Menjengkelkan.

"kau sudah pulang? Kukira kau akan ke bar" ucap Itachi yang duduk di sofa dengan sekantung cheese ball ditangannya.

"kukira kau akan berhenti makan cheese ball" jawabku sarkastik, maksudku ayolah, berapa umurnya? Itu bahkan tidak sehat.

"ini adiktif" ucapnya sambil mengunyah cemilan anak-anak itu.

"besok kita ke rumah nenek, ayah dan ibu akan menyusul" aku menatap Itachi sebentar.

"aku banyak pekerjaan"

"kau kira aku tidak?"

"lagipula, kakek akan memarahimu nanti"

"bicara soal kakek, kenapa dia tidak datang ke kantor belakangan ini?" aku ingat 'kebiasaan' kakek yang tiba-tiba muncul namun belakangan ini tidak ada kabarnya.

"beliau di rumah nenek, ingin nostalgia sepertinya"

"akan kupikirkan" aku menaiki tangga dan masuk ke kamarku, merebahkan tubuhku di kasur dan memejamkan mataku sebentar.

Perlahan, aku memasuki ruang mimpi.

 **SASUKE DREAM**

 **Aku menatap sekelilingku, aku seakan mengenali tempat ini.**

 **Sebuah danau besar, sebuah gazebo dipinggirnya yang menghadap gunung, dan pepohonan yang rindang dan lebat mengelilinginya.**

 **Ini rumah nenek.**

 **Namun yang lebih aneh, kenapa ada aku disana? Sedangkan aku hanya berdiri disini, dibawah pohon sejak tadi.**

 **Aku memandangi sosok diriku yang sepertinya saat berumur 22, berdiri dipinggir danau, pandangan diriku yang lebih muda itu seakan mencari sesuatu, dan berusaha meraihnya.**

 **BYUR**

 **Setelah beberapa saat, langkahku mulai tergerak, aku merasakan sesuatu yang tidak nyaman, ini mengingatkanku pada kejadian beberapa tahun lalu saat aku hampir mati tenggelam.**

 **Dan yang terjadi selanjutnya membuatku gemetar, tubuhku itu mengapung di danau.**

" **TOLONG! SIAPAPUN TOLONG!" aku berteriak semampuku, tapi tidak akan ada yang bisa mendengarnya, aku hanya bayangan mimpi.**

 **Namun aku melihat seorang gadis dari kejauhan yang berlari tergesa-gesa sambil mengangkat gaunnya yang panjang, namun aku tidak bisa melihat wajahnya.**

" **Sasuke!" gadis itu berteriak, ketakutan terlihat jelas diwajahnya.**

 **Dia menceburkan dirinya ke danau dan mengguncang tubuhku itu, namun dia tidak mendapat respon apapun.**

" **Sasuke bangunlah, kumohon" gadis itu berusaha mengeluarkanku dari danau.**

 **dia berusaha membangunkanku dengan melakukan nafas buatan, namun tangisnya pecah saat dia menyentuh leherku.**

 **Dia tidak bisa menemukan denyut nadiku.**

" **bawa dia ke rumah sakit!" ucapku, berharap dia bisa mendengarnya.**

 **Namun tidak, dia menutup matanya dan malah memegang pergelangan tanganku., setelah beberapa saat dia membuka matanya dan tubuhnya langsung terlihat lemah.**

" **maafkan aku Sasuke" dia menyentuh wajahku.**

 **Aku merasakan air mataku membasahi pipiku.**

" **semoga kita bisa bertemu lagi, aku mencintaimu" aku memperhatikan gadis itu yang mendekatkan wajahnya dengan wajahku itu lalu mencium bibirku.**

 **Aku menyentuh bibirku sendiri dan sesaat kemudian gadis itu menghilang, dan sosok diriku yang lebih muda itu sadar.**

" **apa ini?" aku mendengarnya menanyakan kondisinya saat ini dan melihat digenggaman tangan kanannya, yaitu sebuah jepit rambut yang dia genggam erat sejak tadi.**

 **BACK TO REAL LIFE**

~SasuHina~

Sasuke terbangun dengan raut wajah sarat ekspresi dan melirik kesebelah kanannya, ke arah jam dindingnya yang menunjukkan tengah malam.

Dia berdiri dan berniat mengambil segelas air di dapur saat dia melihat sebuah bayangan didepan televisi.

"kau terbangun?" sapa Itachi yang ternyata masih menonton tv diruang tengah.

"apa yang kau tonton tengah malam begini?" tanya Sasuke seraya membawa gelas airnya dan duduk disebelah Itachi.

"drama? Kau nonton Drama?" Sasuke menatap Itachi tak percaya.

"jangan salahkan drama-nya, penulis skenarionya jelas punya standar yang berbeda" ujar Itachi membuat Sasuke menggelengkan kepalanya.

"kak"

"hm"

"saat aku hampir tenggelam di danau dulu, apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?" Itachi menatap Sasuke lalu duduk berhadapan dengannya.

"kenapa kau tiba-tiba ingin membahasnya?"

"aku bermimpi, di mimpi itu, aku melihat seseorang menyelamatkanku"

"aku juga tidak mengetahui detailnya, aku mendengar Gin berteriak memanggilku dan mengatakan tubuh adikku mengapung diatas danau, dan saat aku berlari kearahmu, tubuhmu sudah ada diatas tanah" jelas Itachi.

"siapa yang memindahkanku?" Itachi mengangkat bahunya pertanda dia tidak mengetahui alasannya.

"kurasa dewa yang mengangkatmu, hahaha"

"kurasa mengenai hal ini, kau harus bertanya pada Gin, aku yakin dia mengingatnya.

"baiklah, tapi-" Itachi menatapnya lagi.

"apa?"

"apa aku pernah bertemu seorang gadis di rumah nenek?"

"siapa?"

"entahlah, mungkin seorang dewi?" Itachi menatap adiknya, ekspresi kaget terlihat diwajahnya.

"Sasuke kurasa mengenai masalah ini, kau harus mencari tau sendiri"

Sasuke kembali ke kamarnya setelah perbincangan kecil dengan kakaknya, dan dia berpikir harus mencari tau tentang hal ini.

SasuHina~

Dia memakirkan mobilnya di parkiran dan menatap gedung besar dihadapannya.

"aku tak percaya melakukan ini karena sebuah mimpi" bisiknya pada dirin ya sendiri dan memasuki perpustakaan kota itu.

Sasuke mulai mencari di bagian sejarah dan dewa-dewi mitologi, tapi langkahnya terhenti saat melihat seorang gadis kecil membaca buku di bagian dongeng anak-anak.

"dimana kau bisa menemukan buku ini?" tanya Sasuke pelan pada anak itu.

"tuan mau membacanya?" Sasuke hanya mengangguk.

"kenapa tuan membaca buku anak-anak?" Sasuke menatap gadis ini tak percaya lalu duduk disebelahnya

"aku sedang melakukan riset"

Gadis itu mengangguk dan memberikan bukunya.

"aku sudah selesai membacanya" dan gadis manis itu berlalu pergi.

Sasuke menatap judul buku berwarna hijau itu.

' _ **Dryad and the 7 magical tree'**_

Dia membaca buku itu selama 10 menit sebelum bicara pada dirinya sendiri.

"kenapa aku membaca buku omong kosong ini?"

Namun saat dia hendak menutup buku itu, dia membuka halaman berikutnya.

' _Dryad bisa menghapuskan ingatan manusia dengan hanya sentuhan jari saja'_

" _ **aku tidak bisa menyentuhmu"**_

" _ **kenapa?"**_

" _ **bila aku menyentuhmu, kau akan kehilangan ingatanmu"**_

Ingatan itu seakan kembali memenuhi kepala Sasuke, memaksanya mengingat sepotong kenangan dimasa lalunya.

"aku mengenal suara ini" sasuke berdiri dan berlari keluar menuju mobilnya.

"kau dimana?" tanya Sasuke saat dia menelpon seseorang.

"aku di perjalanan ke rumah nenek,ada apa?"

"apa ayah dan ibu sudah sampai?"

"iya, mereka sudah sampai"

"baiklah"

"apa yang ter-"

PIP

Sasuke memutus panggilannya sebelum kakaknya sempat menjawab.

SasuHina~

"ayah, ibu!" Sasuke memeluk kedua orang tuanya yang duduk di gazebo pinggir danau sesampainya dirumah neneknya.

"Sasuke! Itachi bilang kau tidak akan datang, dimana anak itu?" tanya Ibunya, Mikoto.

"dia dijalan bu, apa kabarmu ayah?"

"aku baik putraku, kau terlihat buru-buru, ada masalah?"

"tidak, apa ibu membawa sudah menyalakan dupa nenek?"

"sudah sayang"

Tanpa bicara lebih banyak, Sasuke berlari ke ruang abu neneknya dan membuka gulungan lukisan itu.

" _ **diamlah Hinata!"**_

" _ **aku tidak suka dilukis Sasuke"**_

" _ **kau terlihat cantik, diamlah"**_

Seperti déjà vu, ingatan percakapan antara dia dan seorang gadis bernama terdengar jelas diingatannya.

Dan dia memejamkan matanya, mencoba mengingat kejadian dengan jelas.

" _ **aku terlihat sempurna dilukisan ini"**_

" _ **kau memang sempurna"**_

Sasuke membuka matanya dengan kaget dan menatap gadis di lukisan itu.

Dia Hinata.

Tangannya meraih setangkai bunga chrysan putih dan meletakkan dibawah pohon Sakura diluar, berharap Hinata akan muncul seperti kemarin.

" _ **apa bunga favoritmu?"**_

" _ **chrysan putih"**_

Ingatan itu semakin jelas dikepalanya dan semua momen itu kembali diputar seperti film dikepalanya, kenangan yang hilang itu..

"Sasuke" pria itu menatap gadis didepannya yang memandangnya penuh arti.

Adalah kenangan Hinata.

"kenapa kau menghapus ingatanku?" dan gadis itu menampakkan ekspresi kaget mendengar kalimat Sasuke.

Hinata-nya..

TBC

Holla minna! :3 maaf atas keterlambatan Aya meng-update, karena Aya lagi disibukkan dengan ujian sekolah T.T

Aya tau beberapa chapter ini, drama-nya terlalu terasa dan tidak ada yang menghibur, tapi Ini akan segera berakhir karena akhirnya misteri ingatan dan mimpi Sasuke sudah terungkap! :3

Mohon Review-nya minna san! Kritik dan saran, Aya terima dengan senang hati ^^

Terima kasih.


	6. Chapter 5

Aku memandang seluruh rumah nenek Sasuke dari atas 'rumah' pohonku.

Sudah beberapa hari sejak kepulangan Sasuke, dan aku masih memikirkan pria itu.

"nona" suara Gin menyadarkanku dari lamunan.

"saya membuat cemilan, nona mau?" aku tersenyum pada Gin.

Aku dan Gin sudah berteman lebih dari 40 tahun, sejak pertama kali dia menginjakkan kakinya bersama ayahnya yang juga seorang kepala pelayan disini.

Dan selama itu pula Gin tau mengenai identitasku.

"bagaimana dengan segelas teh?" tanyaku seraya turun dari rumahku.

"baiklah"

Kami duduk di gazebo di pinggir danau, sesekali mengingat masa lalu kami bersama saat Gin masih muda.

"senang bisa melihatmu lagi nona" ucap Gin setelah tertawa.

"aku juga senang bisa kembali" jawabku.

"nona berhasil membuatku kewalahan menyirami tanah setiap hari, berharap barang beberapa rumput akan tumbuh, tapi tidak" ucap Gin dengan senyum di wajah keriputnya.

"maaf aku pergi terlalu lama"

"apa nona tidak berencana mengatakannya pada Tuan Sasuke?" tanya Gin.

"entahlah, aku masih terlalu takut" aku tersenyum getir seraya mengangkat cangkir teh-ku.

"apa yang nona takutkan?"

"aku takut akan takdir Sang Kuasa" aku menyeruput teh-ku.

"aku selalu berpikir kalau takdir kalian sangat indah, dan abadi, namun aku menyadarinya sekarang, bahwa itu juga tragis"

"aku hanya ingin melindunginya, itu saja"

"nona tidak merindukannya?"

"setiap detik, hanya saja aku tak bisa meraihnya"

"apa nona kembali bisa mengetahui 'hal' itu?"

Aku menggeleng pada pertanyaan Gin.

Percayakah kalian kalau para Dewa yang hidup abadi bisa jatuh cinta pada seorang manusia yang akan mati?

Tapi hanya sedikit Dewa yang mau benar-benar 'jatuh' dalam cinta mereka.

Karena 'hadiah' yang kami terima karena jatuh cinta pada manusia adalah kesengsaraan karena seluruh alam semesta akan berusaha menentang hubungan itu dan bukan hanya sekali, tapi sampai maut berhasil memisahkan.

Dan aku tak mau kejadian 3 tahun yang lalu terulang lagi, semua hal menyedihkan yang berusaha kututupi dari Sasuke.

Hari ini cuaca cukup cerah, dan kurasa akan lebih baik bila aku menanam beberapa bunga di taman.

"nona, ini limun segar, minumlah" ucap Gin yang muncul dengan segelas limun segar kesukaanku.

"ah terima kasih" aku meraih gelas itu namun entah mengapa gelas itu terpeleset tanganku dan jatuh ketanah, memecah gelas itu menjadi berkeping-keping.

Perlahan, pandangan mataku yang tadi menatap gelas ditanah tefokus pada sosok dibelakang Gin.

"Neji" bisikku, dan sosok itu menghilang.

"ada masalah nona?"suara Gin menyadarkanku dan aku menjawabnya dengan gelengan

Disana, Neji, penjaga-ku, berdiri dengan wajah serius, persis seperti 3 tahun yang lalu, saat dia membawakan berita yang membuatku terguncang.

Aku tidak terlalu nyaman dengan kehadiran Neji, karena bila dia datang atau menampakkan dirinya padaku, itu bukan selalu sebuah pertanda baik.

Sebelum aku bisa berusaha menghubungi Neji, sebuah gambaran kejadian berputar seperti film di kepalaku.

Disebuah jalan raya besar, ada truk besar yang oleng karena supir yang mabuk, dan orang itu ada disana.

Sasuke..

 _Jangan._

 _Aku tidak mau ini terulang lagi.._

"a-apa kau bilang?"

"kau tau ini bukan takdirnya Hinata, ini karena perasaanmu" ucap Neji sambil menatapku.

"kuharap kali ini kau tidak melakukan hal bodoh lagi dengan menyerahkan nyawamu" Neji menepuk bahuku sebelum menghilang bersama angin.

Kakiku seperti jelly dan tidak berpijak diatas tanah, aku harus melindungi Sasuke, bagaimanapun itu.

"Gin, aku harus pergi" aku memakai mahkotaku yang berupa kelopak bunga sakura.

"kemana nona?" tanya Gin yang heran.

"aku mendapat kabar tentang Sasuke" aku menatap Gin yang terkejut lalu berlalu pergi.

Aku berusaha melacak keberadaan Sasuke, dan berakhir didepan sebuah restauran sushi, dan jalan raya didepanku membuat kakiku gemetar.

Disini Sasuke akan mengalami kecelakaan.

"apa yang seorang Dryad lakukan disini?" suara itu seakan berbisik ditelingaku, namun tidak ada orang yang bicara padaku karena tidak ada manusia yang bisa melihatku saat ini karena aku masih mengenakan mahkotaku.

"aku disini" aku mengadah keatas pohon sakura yang hampir mati, seorang perempuan duduk didahannya dan menatapku seakan ada yang aneh dneganku.

"kau hantu?" tanyaku, gadis itu memasang wajah murung lalu mengangguk dan turun kebawah.

"senang bisa dilihat seseorang saat tak ada manusia yang bisa melihatku"

"bisa aku minta bantuanmu?" tanyanya.

"tolong suburkan pohon ini" bayangan asli gadis itu terlihat di kepalaku, berbeda dengan gadis manis dihadapanku beberapa saat yang lalu, kali ini gadis itu terlihat berantakkan dan menyedihkan, di dada dan perutnya tertancap pisau dan darah segar seakan masih menetes dipisau itu.

"aku tidak pernah memohon pada dewa selama hidupku, setidaknya, sekali saja aku ingin meminta satu permintaanku dipenuhi"

"baiklah" aku mengangguk, gadis itu tersenyum.

Aku maju 1 langkah kedepan, mendekati pohon itu dan menyentuhnya.

Apa kalian percaya, bahkan pohon bisa merasakan kekosongan?

Perlahan, pucuk-pucuk bunga mulai tumbuh dan mekar, persetan dengan apa yang dipikirkan manusia tentang pohon mati yang tiba-tiba berbunga dalam hitungan detik.

Aku menengok kearah gadis tadi yang sudah menghilang, lalu berbalik kebelakang dan melihat orang-ornag mulai berdatangan, namun perhatianku hanya satu.

Sasuke turun dari mobilnya dan menatap kearahku.

Aku tau dia tidak melihatku, tapi perasaan rindu yang kutahan selama ini seakan akan meluap sekarang juga.

Aku menghindari diriku dari kerumunan orang-orang yang datang, dan melepas mahkotaku.

Orang-orang mulai memandangiku dengan tatapan aneh dan berbisik, aku menatap diriku yang hanya memakai gaun putih pink selutut ditengah udara yang berangin.

Namun aku menepisnya dan mulai berjalan keseberang saat lampu hijau pejalan kaki dinyalakan.

Semula aku berjalan penuh keyakinan, hatiku bersikeras untuk melindungi Sasuke, dan sekali lagi,

Melangkahi takdir alam semesta dengan ikut campur dalam hidup manusia.

Namun langkahku terhenti saat melihat Sasuke yang tertawa bersama Naruto dan Sakura. Aku mengenal mereka, tentu saja. Bagaimana bisa aku melupakan sahabat-sahabatku juga?

Tapi mereka menatap ke arah pohon yang baru aku hidupkan, dan tak lama, Sasuke menghilang dari tempat duduknya.

"kemana dia?" tanyaku dan saat aaku melihat ke arah pintu restoran, Sasuke sudah berdiri dipenyebrangan jalan.

Dari arah kiri, sebuah truk besar melaju dengan cepat dan sedikit oleng.

Dengan sekali tarikan, aku menariknya kebelakang, dia menatapku aneh dan tersirat amarah didalamnya.

"kau" suara Sasuke terdengar sangat pelan saat melihatku.

"apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Sasuke ketus.

"a-aku.."

"bagaimana kau bisa kesini? Kau mengikutiku ya?"

CRASH

Kami berdua menoleh kebelakang dan melihat truk itu menabrak korban lain yang sudah tergeletak tak berdaya dengan darah mengucur dimana-mana.

"aku melindungimu"

Selanjutnya, Sasuke membawaku masuk ke dalam restoran, dan memperkenalkanku dengan Sakura dan Naruto.

"dia kerabatku dari desa" ucap Sasuke.

"halo, namaku Hinata" aku tersenyum kearah Sakura dan Naruto,aku sangat merindukan mereka.

"Aku Sakura, dan Ini Naruto" Sakura tersenyum dan Naruto memandangku dengan binar dimatanya.

"kau cantik sekali! seperti Dewi" Sasuke yang sedang meminum teh-nya langsung tersedak.

"te-terima kasih" ini sedikit canggung, seorang manusia mengatakan kalau seorang Dewi seperti Dewi.

Sasuke menawariku makan dan aku memesan menu kesukaanku, Sashimi segar dan Sushi.

"apa ada lagi yang ingin kau pesan?" tanya Sasuke, aku menggeleng

"tidak"

"aku mau makan burger keju" sambungku kemudian, Sasuke memandangku tak percaya

"kau baru makan hampir 1,5 kg ikan salmon dan kau bilang kau belum kenyang?"

"aih biarkan saja dia teme! Kau mau burger keju? Ayo kita ke Mcdonald" ajak Naruto, aku selalu menyukai Naruto, anak ini sangat bersinar.

"kau yakin dia kerabatmu?" bisik Sakura sambil sambil melirikku

Aku tau garpu dan sumpit sudah disediakan diatas meja, hanya saja sudah lama aku tak makan makanan manusia, aku jadi sedikit 'terbawa suasana'

"aku juga tidak yakin" Sasuke meraih selembar tisu dan mengelap pelan sudut bibirku.

"cuci tanganmu, aku akan mengantarmu pulang" Sasuke berdiri dan keluar dari restauran itu.

Aku mengangguk dan segera mencuci tanganku

"sampai ketemu lagi Naruto dan Sakura! Aku suka namamu" ucapku sebelum keluar mengikuti Sasuke

Aku menghampiri Sasuke yang berdiri di seberang jalan, didepan Pohon Sakura tadi.

"cantik kan?" ucapku seraya berdiri disamping Sasuke dengan kedua tangannya terlipat kebelakangnya.

"dengar" aku menoleh pada Sasuke.

"aku tak peduli bagaimana kau bisa sampai kesini, mungkin kau menggunakan kekuatan dewamu tapi aku tak peduli" aku melihat Sasuke memandangku tajam

"aku bertanya padamu, apa ada ingatan tentangmu yang aku lupakan?" Sasuke menatap ku serius.

Namunaku menggeleng.

' _ **kuharap kau mengerti Sasuke' bisikku dalam hati.**_

"kalau begitu pergilah, aku tak mau melihat wajahmu, baik itu secara sengaja atau kebetulan" Sasuke mengalihkan pandangannya dariku, aku menatapnya sebentar, hendak mengatakan sesuatu tapi aku menahannya dan memilih pergi.

SasuHina~

ini bukan pertama kalinya 'sebuah kecelakaan' hampir membuat nyawa Sasuke melayang.

Ingatan 3 tahun yang lalu masih segar di kepalaku, saat aku menerima peringatan itu.

Biar kuberi tau sebuah rahasia, seorang Dryad bisa menghapus ingatan manusia dengan kekuatannya.

Apa itu artinya aku tidak bisa menyentuh manusia? Tidak, aku hanya bisa menghapus ingatan manusia bila aku menginginkannya.

Dan apa aku pernah menghapus ingatan seseorang?

Pernah, selama 200 tahun hidupku, aku hanya pernah menghapus 1 ingatan seseorang.

Aku menghapus ingatan Sasuke.

Karena itu dia tidak mengingatku, dan alam bawah sadarnya menyadari bahwa dia melupakan sesuatu.

Aku menganggap ini adalah hadiah dari Sang Kuasa, tapi ternyata ini adalah kutukan.

Dan sampai akhir, hanya akan terus begitu..

SasuHina

"selamat pagi nona" sapa Gin yang berdiri dengan senyuman di wajahnya.

"pagi Gin" balasku yang duduk ditaman rumah, didepan pohonku.

"aku menangkap beberapa ikan, dan akan buatkan sashimi, mari kita makan bersama nona" aku terdiam.

"aku sedang tidak berselera makan sashimi, tapi aku bersedia menemani dengan segelas teh rosella" Gin tersenyum mendengar kalimatku.

"aku akan menyiapkannya"

"kudengar keluarga Uchiha akan kesini hari ini?"

"benar nona" aku memandang ke arah langit.

"begitu ya" sebutku pelan.

Aku berjalan menuju ruang abu Misaki dan meletakkan dupa baru.

"aku bertemu Sasuke kemarin, dan dia tak terlihat senang" ucapku pada foto Misaki.

"kau sudah bertemu dengan bocah tengik itu?" suara itu membuatku membalikkan badanku.

Uchiha Madara yang tadi duduk di pojok ruangan berdiri dan menghampiriku dengan tongkatnya.

"kau jelas berhasil membesarkan bocah tengik itu" jawabku sambil tersenyum.

"hahaha" Madara tertawa dengan tawa khas-nya dan tersenyum padaku.

"senang bisa bertemu denganmu lagi" dia menundukkan kepalanya sedikit ke arahku.

"aku juga senang bertemu denganmu, sudah 3 tahun ya?"

"iya, putra dan putri menantuku akan datang hari ini" kami berjalan keluar dari ruang abu dan menuju danau.

"aku sudah mendengarnya, aku akan menyambut mereka" sambutan maksudku adalah membuat bunga sakura disekitar rumah bermekaran, Fugaku dan Mikoto sangat menyukai itu.

"tidak perlu, seseorang akan bingung bila melihat 'sambutanmu' nanti" aku menatapnya bingung.

"Sasuke" aku mengangguk lalu menjawabnya.

"dia sudah tau"

"kupikir juga begitu, dia pernah menanyakan tentang Dryad padaku setelah bertahun-tahun" aku terkejut mendengarnya.

"Sasuke menanyakan tentang Dryad?"

"iya" bunyi klakson mobil membuat kami menatap ke arah rumah dan Madara memutuskan kembali kedalam dan menyambut Fugaku dan istrinya.

Aku duduk dipinggir danau, lalu membuka kepalan tangan sebelah kananku,

Sebuah jepit rambut.

"aku merindukanmu" aku membawa jepit itu kepelukanku.

Tak lama, aku mencium bau chrysan putih.

Bau yang kurindukan selama 3 tahun terakhir, dan beberapa minggu yang lalu aku menciumnya saat Sasuke meletakkannya dibawah rumahku yang ditujukkan untuk neneknya secara tidak sengaja.

Bau yang menandakan bahwa Sasuke datang berkunjung..

Aku melangkah perlahan kedalam rumah dan melihat Sasuke berdiri dibawah rumahku dengan wajah lelah dan matanya menaatapku seakan ingin menghujaniku pertanyaan.

Namun kau tak pernah tau kalau pertanyaan yang meluncur dari bibirnya adalah..

"kenapa kau menghapus ingatanku?" aku terdiam, bibirku terlalu kelu untuk mengatakan sesuatu.

"a-apa maksudmu?" tanyaku takut, perlahan Sasuke melangkah kearahku.

"aku ingat semuanya Hinata, kejadian di danau 3 tahun yang lalu, dan saat kau menghapus ingatanku"

"apa yang kau bicarakan? Aku tidak pernah menghapus ingatan siapapun"

"kau yakin? Apa perlu kuingatkan?" kilat amarah terlihat dimatanya.

Sasuke mendekat dana mencium bibirku kasar, namun aku langsung mendorongnya.

"apa yang kau lakukan?!" tanyaku marah.

"harusnya itu yang kutanyakan padamu! Kenapa kau melakukan ini? Apa kau tidak tau betapa menderitanya aku? Setiap musim gugur akan berakhir, sata salju pertama turun, aku menangis seperti orang gila! Aku merasa ada yang kurang dalam hidupku, tapi aku bahkan tida bisa mengingat apapun" bulir air mata membasahi pipiku, Sasuke menundukkan kepalanya.

Dari sebelah kananku, aku tau keluarga Uchiha dan Gin mendengar pertengkaran kami, karena rumah ini tidak terlalu kedap suara.

"katakan padaku Hinata, apa alasanmu?" tanya Sasuke, kali ini tidak ada amarah ataupun suara yang membentak, hanya ada Sasuke yang menatapku seakan menyiratkan sakit hati dan kelembutan dirinya.

"maafkan aku" jawabku, kakiku terasa seperti jelly dan tubuhku merosot jatuh ketanah, namun Sasuke juga ikut bersimpuh ditanah.

"aku akan menerima alasanmu, apapun itu" aku tersenyum mendengar kalimatnya.

Persis seperti saat dia tau aku adalah seorang Dryad bertahun-tahun yang lalu.

"aku-" bibirku mulai bergerak.

"aku terpaksa melakukannya karena aku tidak mau kau menderita, karena dengan bersamaku, kau akan menderita seumur hidupmu" aku menatapnya dengan pedih.

"lalu itu keputusan terbaikmu? Membuatku melupakanmu saat kau bahkan mengingat setiap momennya dalam hidupmu?"

"aku tidak bisa memilih yang lain"

"kenapa?" aku terdiam.

"aku akan memberitaumu saat semuanya selesai, hanya saja tidak sekarang" jelasku.

Sasuke membawaku dalam dekapan hangatnya dan mengelus rambutku dengan lembut.

Aku tidak tau apa yang harus kurasakan saat ini, aku senang karena dia mengingat semuanya, namun ketakutan terbesarku akan kembali lagi, nyawa Sasuke akan terancam, dan Neji akan kembali..

SasuHina~

Kedua pasangan tidak lazim itu duduk dipinggir danau, setelah menjelaskan semuanya pada Fugaku, Mikoto dan Madara yang terlihat bingung dan senang melihat mereka kembali bersama.

Sasuke memandangi Hinata yang duduk disampingnya dengan senyum di wajahnya.

"ada apa?" tanya Hinata.

"apa aku pernah mengatakan kalau kau cantik?" tanyanya membuat Hinata tertawa.

"kau malah mengatakan kalau aku ini seperti hantu"

"kapan?"

"saat pertama kali kita bertemu disini"

"itu bukan aku" ucap Sasuke mengelak.

"lalu?"

"itu Sasuke yang bodoh" Hinata tertawa mendengarnya.

"aku juga" mendengar kalimat Sasuke, Hinata memandangnya.

"merindukanmu, sangat" sambung Sasuke.

"aku juga merindukanmu"

TBC

Holaa :3 chapter ini mengambil point of view dari Hinata, jadi ada penjelasan mengenai kekuatan Hinata dan dibalik ingatan Sasuke yang hilang ^^

Aya mau jawab 2 pertanyaan dari Lovely Sasuhina:

 **apa ingatan Sasuke gak sengaja kehapus karena Hinata gak sengaja menyentuh Sasuke saat di danau?**

 _Tidak,itu adalah keinginan Hinata untuk menghapus ingatan Sasuke, dan Hinata bisa mengontrol kekuatan dewa miliknya ^^_

 **2\. apa Hinata bisa dilihat semua orang?**

 _Bisa, saat dia tidak memakai mahkota-nya, dia bisa dilihat oleh manusia biasa. Tapi Sasuke sebenarnya bisa melihat sosok Hinata walaupun dia makai mahkota miliknya, karena mereka memang pasangan yang ditakdirkan dari surga ^^_

Mohon review-nya Minna-san

Terima kasih ^^


	7. Chapter 6

Setelah acara 'reuni' Sasuke dan Hinata, mereka makan malam bersama dan Madara mengajaknya mengobrol diluar.

"aku tak pernah melihat Sasuke bahagia seperti tadi" ucap Madara.

Apa ada yang meragukan seorang pria yang menatap kearah Hinata dengan tangannya yang menggenggam tangan Hinata saat semua orang mengobrol dan dia hanya melihat kearah gadisnya?

"sudah lama aku tidak berkumpul dengan kalian" jawab Hinata dengan senyuman.

"aku sudah mengetahuinya" Hinata menoleh ke arah Madara.

"takdirmu dan Sasuke" mereka tenggelam dalam keheningan sementara.

"aku akan berusaha mengubahnya" ucap Hinata tiba-tiba

"jangan hapus ingatannya lagi, dia sudah cukup menderita karena merindukanmu" Hinata menggeleng.

"aku akan mencoba cara lain, aku pasti akan menemukannya" Madara tersenyum mendengarnya.

"tubuh tua-ku ini semakin lemah setiap hari" ucap Madara dengan tawa renyah.

"kau masih terlihat seperti pertama kali kau kerumah Misaki"

"ah iya, aku ingat momen itu, 60 tahun yang lalu"

"kau membawa bunga chrysan putih untuk Misaki, dan dia memberikannya padaku" ucap Hinata tertawa.

"aku ingat Misaki menolakku 4 kali sebelum dia akhirnya menikah denganku" Hinata menatap Madara yang matanya mulai berkaca-kaca.

"manusia bilang, sesuatu yang abadi itu akan indah, menurutku, sesuatu yang sementara itu akan abadi, karena disitulah letak keindahannya"

"tentu saja, terkadang manusia ingin memegang kendali apa yang tidak bisa dia pertanggung jawabkan"semilir angin menempa mereka berdua, namun angin ini lebih familiar bagi Hinata, dia menatap kearah Madara yang mengeluarkan aura aneh disekitarnya.

Tentu saja, aura itu hanya Hinata yang bisa melihatnya, dan itu bukan pertanda baik.

SasuHina~

"Hinata" suara bisikan itu terdengar jelas ditelinga Hinata.

Dia menatap seisi rumahnya dan melihat sehelai bulu hitam melayang diatas kepalanya.

"ada apa Neji?" jawab Hinata.

"aku sudah mendengar kabar tentang mu" sosok itu muncul dari sehelai bulu hitam dan berubah menjadi seorang pria.

"Itu bukan apa-apa, tenanglah"

"ah kau menyuruhku tenang karena manusia itu sudah mengingat semuanya kan?" Hinata terdiam, lalu menatap Neji.

"Hinata, kau membahayakan dirimu sendiri dan manusia itu" ucap Neji.

"kau tidak akan bersatu dengannya, tidak dengan aku disisimu" tambahnya.

"aku jatuh cinta padanya Neji, setiap hari selama bertahun-tahun, dan aku merindukannya selama bertahun-tahun" jawab Hinata.

Neji menatapnya tak percaya.

"pengorbanan yang akan kalian buat akan sangat mahal, kau tau itu kan?"

"aku tau"

"dan kau akan tetap melawan alam semesta dan kuasa-Nya?"

"iya, aku akan melindunginya bagaimanapun caranya."

"aku juga akan melindungimu Hinata, sekalipun harus menentang kalian" dan Neji hilang menjadi sehelai bulu yang diterbangkan angin.

SasuHina~

Sasuke terbangun dengan senyum diwajahnya, dia membuka pintu kamarnya lebar dan melihat sosok yang dia impikan tadi malam sedang duduk didepan teras kamarnya sambil meminum teh.

"kau terlihat seperti lukisan dari sini" ucap Sasuke seraya menghampiri Hinata dan duduk disebelahnya.

"selamat pagi" sapa Hinata.

"pagi, apa yang kau lakukan hari ini?" tanya Sasuke

"aku akan menanam beberapa bunga didekat danau, bukankah keluargamu akan pulang hari ini?"

"iya, aku akan tinggal 1 hari lagi" Hinata tersenyum mendengarnya.

"ternyata hobbymu tidak berubah" sambung Sasuke.

"itu bukan hobby-ku, itu adalah tugasku"

"aku merasa canggung tentang ini" Sasuke menggaruk belakang kepalanya.

"apa yang harus kau canggungkan? Aku sudah tau semuanya tentang dirimu" Hinata menunjuk tubuh Sasuke dari atas ke bawah.

"gadis ini, bagaimana bisa kau mengatakan hal seperti itu di siang hari?" Hinata tertawa menatap Sasuke.

DRRT DRRT

"sebentar" Sasuke menjauhi Hinata dan mengangkat panggilan masuk diponselnya.

"ada apa Keito?"

"selamat pagi Uchiha-san, maaf mengganggu anda tapi ada berita mendesak di kantor"

"apa itu?"

"kita kalah dalam tender di Malibu, dan para investor dari Phantom Corp ingin menarik saham mereka"

"apa? Bagaimana bisa seperti itu?! Bukankah kita masih ada kontrak kerja sama selama 3 tahun kedepan? Segera hubungi CEO mereka, dan atur pertemuan secepatnya. Apa Itachi sudah tau?" Hinata menoleh pada Sasuke yang tampak berteriak dan wajahnya menunjukkan amarah.

"Itachi-sama sedang ada proyek ke Italia tapi saya sudah menghubunginya dan beliau ingin anda yang menangani ini, saya sudah menyelidiki ini, dan CEO Phantom Corp sudah bukan lagi Hiro Nagawa" dahi Sasuke mengernyit.

"beliau meninggal tadi malam, dan istrinya yang menggantikan posisinya" Sasuke memijit dahinya.

"dan sebagai pemegang saham terbesar, dia ingin membatalkan kontraknya dengan kita"

"SIAL! Kabari semua dewan direksi, aku akan sampai dalam 2 jam" Sasuke memutus panggilannya dan dengan langkah tergesa-gesa dia masuk ke kamarnya, meninggalkan Hnata yang mematung.

"Sasuke?" Hinata membuka pintu kamar Sasuke dan melihat pria itu memakai jasnya dan dasinya sedikit berantakan.

"aku sibuk, nanti saja" terulang lagi. Luapan emosi Sasuke selalu berimbas kepada orang-orang disekitarnya, dan hal itu pernah melukai Hinata.

"lihat aku" Hinata menarik Sasuke dan menatap matanya.

"maafkan aku" pria itu langsung melemah saat melihat wajah gadisnya.

"jangan gegabah, jangan terlalu emosi, itu tidak baik untukmu, terutama wajahmu itu, semakin menyeramkan" Hinata mengelus pipi Sasuke dan membenarkan dasi Sasuke.

"aku hanya terlalu marah, bagaimana bisa mereka membatalkan kontrak hanya karena CEO-Nya berubah? Itu tidak prof-" kalimat penuh emosi Sasuke ditahan oleh kecupan manis dari Hinata dibibirnya.

"tenanglah, kau pasti bisa menanganinya tanpa emosi"

Sasuke memandangi wajah Hinata lalu meraih kedua tangan gadis itu dan menangkupkan diwajahnya, seolah berusaha mencari ketenangan.

"aku lupa kalau dewi keberuntunganku sudah ada disisiku" Sasuke mengecup kedua telapak tangan Hinata dengan sayang.

"hati-hati di jalan" ucap Hinata sambil tersenyum mengantar Sasuke yang sudah kembali ke kota.

"Sasuke sudah kembali ke kota?" tanya Fugaku yang keluar dari kebun.

"iya paman, ada masalah di kantor"

"dia pasti bisa menanganinya"

"Hinata-chan, ayo sarapan" suara Mikoto dari arah dapur membuat Hinata tersenyum sebelum bergumam.

' _ **Semoga kau beruntung Sasuke'**_

SasuHina~

Rapat sedang berlangsung di aula dan Sasuke semakin ingin bertemu dengan CEO baru ini.

"segera buat kontrak baru, aku akan ke Phantom 30 menit lagi"

TOK TOK

Keito, sekretaris pribadi Sasuke masuk dan membisikkan sesuatu pada Sasuke yang membuatnya kaget.

"apa? Kenapa tidak ada pemberitahuan?"

"beliau sengaja ingin bertemu dengan CEO disini"

"Itachi sedang ke Italia, kau sendiri yang mengatakannya padaku"

"dia ingin bertemu anda"

"apa dia pikir aku pelayannya?" Sasuke berdiri dan membenarkan jas-nya.

"rapat kali ini selesai, silahkan kembali ke pekerjaan kalian"

Sasuke membuka pintu kantornya dan seketika badannya mematung melihat sosok perempuan yang duduk di sofa seraya meminum teh-nya dengan anggun, namun dia tersenyum saat melihat Sasuke.

"maaf aku datang tanpa memberitau" wanita itu berdiri

"apa yang kau lakukan disini?" tanya Sasuke dengan nada dingin.

"bertemu denganmu, tentu saja"

"maaf, tapi hanya akan membicarakan kontrak yang kau putuskan itu" Sasuke berdiri berhadapan dengan wanita yang tersenyum padanya.

"bagaimana dengan bersalaman dulu? Untuk mengenang masa lalu kita" wanita itu mengulurkan tangan kanannya, namun dibalas senyuman penuh arti oleh Sasuke.

"kudengar suami-mu meninggal tiba-tiba tadi malam, apa yang kau lakukan kali ini?" ucap Sasuke ketus.

"setelah 2 tahun, kau masih berpikir seperti itu mengenai aku" wanita itu menarik kembali tangannya yang tidak dibalas oleh Sasuke.

"apa yang bisa kupikirkan? Kau menghancurkan hidup kakakku" tangan Sasuke mengepal, menahan emosi.

"tapi kau juga ikut 'membantu' kan?"

"kau wanita licik, Kiyori"wanita itu tertawa mendengar ucapan kasar Sasuke.

"aku adalah janda kaya yang licik, lalu apa? Bahkan kau dan kakakmu pernah bertekuk lutut padaku"

"aku tidak pernah memilihmu, berhenti membual!"

"lalu apa kalau bukan? Kau jelas memilih untuk tidur denganku dan mengkhianati kakakmu"

Sasuke memejamkan matanya, berusaha menenangkan dirinya.

"berhenti membicarakan hal ini, mari bicarakan kontrak kita, aku sudah membuat kontrak baru"

"kau pernah menghancurkan hidupku Sasuke! Kau bilang kau mencintaiku tapi kau meninggalkanku" kalimat itu meluncur dari mulut Kiyori.

"aku tidak pernah mencintaimu Kiyori, kau terlalu banyak berkhayal"

"aku bahkan mengkhianati Itachi, Tapi nyatanya kau meninggalkanku!"

"AKU TIDAK PERNAH MENGATAKAN HAL ITU! HENTIKAN OMONG KOSONG INI" suara Sasuke meninggi, Kiyori menatap Sasuke dengan kilat marah di matanya.

"baiklah" Kiyori kembali menjadi tenang.

"kurasa ada untungnya juga aku menikah dengan pria tua itu, setidaknya dia memberikan seluruh perusahaannya padaku dan bukan anak-anaknya yang manja itu"

"kau sudah mengutarakan keseriusanmu mengenai hal ini, aku juga akan mengatakan rencanaku" Kiyori menyeruput teh-nya.

"rencanaku ada dua, bila aku tidak bisa menjadikanmu milikku," kalimat Kiyori membuat wajah Sasuke menegang.

"aku akan menghancurkanmu Sasuke" Kiyori berdiri dan sebelum berjalan keluar dari ruangan Sasuke dia mengeluarkan sesuatu dari tas-nya dan melemparkannya keatas meja.

"aku juga akan menghancurkan gadis ini" Sasuke mematung, itu adalah foto-foto dia dan Hinata yang diambil diam-diam saat di restoran sushi, dan foto Hinata yang nampak duduk dengan tenang di gazebo belakang rumahnya.

"kau memata-mataiku?"

"bisa dibilang begitu, sampai bertemu di pertemuan berikutnya, tolong pertimbangkan tawaranku" Kiyori tersenyum licik dan berjalan keluar dari ruangannya.

Sasuke meraih ponselnya dan menghubungi seseorang.

"ayah? Bisa aku minta bantuanmu?" ucap Sasuke pada ayahnya di telepon.

"tolong bawa Hinata dengan kalian saat kalian pulang hari ini"

TBC

Hola minna-san!~

Maafkeun Aya yang sangat terlambat meng-update cerita ini, karena Aya ingin fokus dengan ujian-ujian dan persiapan masuk kuliah T.T

Tapi Aya kembali tidak dengan tangan kosong, karena akan ada 1 lagi karakter di cerita ini.

Yap dia adalah Kiyori Nagawa dan dia adalah gadis dari masa lalu Sasuke, dan kalian pasti akan menyumpahi karakter ini untuk beberapa chapter kedepan :v

Mohon Reviewnya, Aya akan terima dalam bentuk apapun, saran, kritik dan sebagainya :3

Arigatou ^^


End file.
